Perfect
by 8ColoredRainbow
Summary: Summary is inside I hope you guys enjoy :D


Misa: Hey Guys! I'm starting a new story! :D

Ikuto: Ohhh ok what is it about?

Amu: Better not be about vampires that sparkle… -.-

Misa: BITCH. What Da Fuck do you think this is..? Something out of Twilight. NOOOOO~

Ikuto: Then what.

Misa: Oh you'll see Mr. Evil Man. Hehehehehe~

Amu: Misa doesn't own anything except her ideas and story plots! All characters that belong to Shugo Chara are not hers! (As much as she wishes they were…)

_**Summary: **_Amu Hinamori has been giving a once in a life time opportunity to excel when she stumbles across an secret lounge, placing her dreams of being a professional singer right in front of her, but she has to work her way up with or without the club owners permission. (Inspiration from the movie Burlesque :D)

"Get out, you whore! Go die somewhere, because no one loves you and never will!" A women shouted shoving a pink haired girl out the door and throwing a luggage case out after her, before slamming the door and turning off the porch light to the small home.

It was freezing outside, and the girl was shaking as she sat on the dead grass to the poorly kept lawn. She wore a white and pink stripped long sleeve V-neck shirt and a of pair blue jean skinny jeans with a pair of white low top converse. She stood up dusting herself off, and hugging herself trying to stay warm, it was early December so it was cold enough to chill her to the bone. She grabbed the luggage case her mother had thrown at her and started walking.

Her name is Amu Hinamori, she's 18 year's old and is finally free from that hell hole. All Amu's life her mother hated her, and she lived with it. Her Father died when she was 3 and her mother would do nothing but yell and throw tantrums. So Amu worked, cleaned, and cooked, for her mother. Without Amu that woman would die. And now that Amu had been kicked out, she hoped she would.

Amu made her way to the bus station, and pulled out her wallet, which held her life savings. Throughout her life she would save and save and save and now she saved up at least $2,047 for this moment. She went to the ticket booth and got a one way ticket to Kyoto.

As Amu arrived in Kyoto, she was mesmerized by everything. She never saw anything like this before in her small, nameless hometown. Everyone was different and everything seemed more… alive? It was late afternoon, so Amu had enough time to check into a cheap hotel and look for a job, maybe sight see. All the endless possibilities made Amu jumpy and excited, so much she rushed out the door.

It had gotten late and Amu had been exploring for 5 hours, experiencing things that gave her a new meaning to the word happy. She continued walking ready to take it in for a night before lights and sounds caught her in a whirl. Beautiful voices made her drift toward a very beautiful building. It was a lounge and it had a dark look, but was very inviting, with the help of flashing neon lights that read _"Black Swans" _

'Should I go in..?' Amu thought to herself before finally deciding to go inside.

The voices were amazing loud yet soothing and sounded like sweet velvet going in and out of your ears. She stood at the entrance watching the girls on stage sing; the song was about women being independent, strong, and fearless. It was beautiful, and they all looked amazing.

"I'm going to guess you're a virgin." A voice said. Amu looked over to a man in a both. He was nice looking. He had green hair, glasses with dark grey eyes, he was thin and wasn't built. He wore a black dress shirt, black jeans, black vest and a black hat.

"What?" Amu said looking confused, by his statement.

"You're a Black Swan virgin. You were distracted and haven't paid me for the viewing fee." He stated taping his finger against the black wood of the counter top.

"Oh… Well how much is it?" Amu said pulling put her wallet.

"$30." The man said with no emotion, pushing up his glasses.

Amu frowned, hesitating to give the money to him, but in the end she finally handed the money to him. As he nodded for her to enter.

She walked in to the bar, keeping her eyes on the stage the entire time. Until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Dazzled aren't you?" A Guy with brown shaggy hair said. He had green eyes and wore a black muscle shirt, black vest, black jeans, and a black hat. Almost exactly the same like the other guy.

"It's amazing, this place… breath taking…" Amu said dreamily. "I wonder what a girl like me would have to do to get on that stage." She said not particularly speaking to him.

"Well, go through those doors over there and ask for Misa. Tell her Kukai sent you." He smiled a very guffy smile as he cleaned some glasses.

Amu smiled "I'm going to guess you're Kukai?"

"Kukai Souma, pleased to make your acquaintance..?" He held out his hand as he waited for Amu's name and hand in return.

Amu took his hand and smiled "My names Amu Hinamori, pleased to meet you too."

"Well get going, and be careful, Misa is difficult to deal with." Kukai added as Amu walked off.

She found her way to the French styled double doors, and entered into back stage chaos, outfits everywhere, girls trying to find missing pieces to their outfits, outfit malfunctions, make-up and hair situations.

"May I help you?" Someone said from behind her, she turned to reveal a man with long purple hair and golden eyes, smiling down at her. His outfit was similar to the other guys, just different. He wore a black turtle neck and black jeans, in his hands outfits and props.

"U-Umm.. I'm looking for M-Misa..?" Amu was slightly nervous.

"Over there the one that looks older and more mature, twin blue long pigtails in the black cocktail dress." He smiled. "May I ask why you're looking for her?"

"Kukai recommended me…" Amu spoke slowly.

"Well, tell her Nagihiko sent you, it might turn out better for you" He smiled then walked away.

Amu gathered her courage and walked over to the women who was reading papers on a stand behind the curtain.

"Misa?" Amu said bravely, not sounded nervous or scared. The women looked up her Blue eyes piercing as she looked at Amu.

"Yes, what do you want." Misa said irritated.

"I'm here because Nagihiko recommended me." She said not breaking eye contact with the very dominant women.

".. I'm not looking for anyone right now." She spoke coldly, going back to her papers.

Amu was struck with immediate sadness before speaking again. "But you don't understand how much I want this… how much I need this!" Amu had a determined look on her face.

Misa looked at her for a bit, seeing the determination on the pinkettes face.

".. First you show me how much you want this…" Misa spoke as she started walking away.

"Wait, how do I do that…?" Amu said confused as she followed Misa.

"I can't give you all the answers." Misa spoke as she went into her office.

Amu sighed before walking back to the bar where Kukai was doing the exact same task as when she left.

"How did it go..?" He asked pleasantly.

"Bad… She said I had to prove I wanted it. How do I do that…?" Amu said laying down on the bars counter.

"I wish I could help you think but I have to help my servers. I just fired one. So I'm low on staff." Kukai said turning around and placing glasses down.

Amu looked up at the statement and looked beside her to see a serving tray with drinks and a number that said 7. Which must have meant Table 7. She stared at it long enough putting things together in her head. Before she picked it up and started serving the table and other customers.

It had been an hour after Amu had started working when Misa made her way to the bar, and noticed the pinkette working.

"Kukai what is she doing, I didn't give you authorization to employee anyone!" Misa yelled at Kukai as he served her a shot, Nagi quickly made his way over hearing Misa.

"I didn't employee anyone Misa. She just picked up a tray and got to it… She's pretty determined to show you what she's got." Kukai said smirking from behind the bar.

"That girl has something… I wouldn't let the chance slip Misa." Nagi added, as Misa shook her head.

"You!" Misa pointed at Amu and waved her over. "what's your name?"

Amu was confused and replied slowly. "Amu… Amu Hinamori.

"Well, Amu you have some nerve doing what you did, but I'm going to let it slide. Don't screw up your chance, I don't give second ones." Misa spoke before finishing her shot and walking away.

"Don't worry she likes you." Nagihiko smiled at Amu as her face filled with glee. Finally maybe this was a brilliant beginning.

"Ugh" Misa said as she slammed the doors to her office which were located above the stage and crowd.

"what's wrong?" Someone spoke, as Misa walked over to her desk and shuffled through paper work.

"This girl, was bold enough to start working without permission. She wants to be on stage, but I don't think she's ready for it." Misa spoke out of frustration, before looking up at the man she was speaking to.

He was handsome, he wore a blue dress shirt with a black lose tie, and black skinny jeans. His hair was blue and had a messy look to it, but it made him look sexy. His body was thin yet he had the right amount of build to him.

"I've been watching pinkie since she got here… She's different mom. She doesn't seem like the other girls…" The man spoke as he leaned against the chair.

"Ikuto, you, Nagi, and Kukai better be right, I cannot afford mistakes." Misa said rubbing her forhead.

"I'll make sure of it mom, trust me." Ikuto smirked, a plan lingering in his mind. "She'll be _perfect_."

Misa: AWWW YEAHHHH I'm done! :D

Ikuto: Do you relieze how many times you would close the computer and stop writing, or how many times when you're iTunes would play a song you liked, how badly you got distracted.

Amu: She finished isn't that what matters..?

Misa: AT LEAST AMU RECONIZES MY HARD WORK! D'x

Ikuto: Shut up "_Mothe_r"

Amu: … R&R please…


End file.
